1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of reliability in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Reliability is of great importance in some information processing systems. Therefore, various techniques have been developed to signal the existence of an error in an information processing system. One such technique is the use of a Machine Check Exception (MCE) in various processor families from Intel® Corporation.